This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and to a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a function for outputting data to a plurality of output units, and to a method of controlling the apparatus.
Conventionally, in a printer system having a plurality of printers, all of the printers are handled equivalently and it is not possible to set an order of precedence for the printers or to inhibit use of a specific printer or printers. Moreover, if a problem develops when a printing operation is in progress, it is necessary that printing be executed again after the problem is eliminated.
As a consequence of the foregoing, a specific printer cannot be allocated as the main printer used exclusively under normal conditions, and a specific printer cannot be allocated as an auxiliary printer used only when the main printer develops a problem. In addition, use of the specific printer cannot be inhibited in a case where the specific printer is desired to be used exclusively for another terminal, a case where printing qualities are to be uniformalized, a case where the printer has been installed at a remote location or a case where it is desired to hold down printing costs.
Furthermore, when a printer develops a problem, a user who has instructed printing operation does not realize the problem unless the user stays near the terminal or the printer performing printing operation until the printing operation ends. Thus, the printer is often left in a condition where printing operation is suspended.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus having a function for outputting data to a plurality of output units, wherein the usage of each output unit is clarified and output processing is executed efficiently and smoothly.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an information processing apparatus having a function for outputting data to a plurality of output units, comprising first specifying means for specifying one of the plurality of output units as a main output unit, second specifying means for specifying one of the output units as an auxiliary output unit, investigating means for investigating each output unit to determine whether the output unit has developed a problem, and data supply means for supplying data to the specified main output unit if the main output unit has not developed a problem, and supplying data to the specified auxiliary output unit if the main output unit has developed a problem.
In a preferred embodiment, the information processing apparatus according to the present invention further comprises order-of-precedence setting means for setting an order of precedence of the plurality of output units, wherein the first and second specifying means specify the main output unit and the auxiliary output unit based upon the order of precedence set by the setting means.
In a preferred embodiment of the information processing apparatus, the first specifying means specifies an output unit which is free of trouble and has a high level of precedence as the main output unit before data is supplied by the data supplying means.
In a preferred embodiment of the information processing apparatus, the second specifying means specifies an output unit, exclusive of the specified main output unit, which is free of trouble and has a high priority in the order of precedence as the auxiliary output unit.
In a preferred embodiment, the information processing apparatus according to the present invention further comprises message output means for outputting a message relating to an output unit which is a destination of data supplied by the data supply means.
In a preferred embodiment of the information processing apparatus, the message output by the message output means contains information indicating whether the supplied data has been processed appropriately in the output unit which is the destination of the data.
In a preferred embodiment of the information processing apparatus, the arrangement is such that if the data supply means supplies the specified auxiliary output unit with data, the data supplied includes data already supplied to the main output unit, in which a problem has developed.
In a preferred embodiment of the information processing apparatus, the arrangement is such that if the data supply means supplies the specified auxiliary output unit with data, the data includes data, already supplied to the main output unit in which a problem has developed, not processed appropriately in the main output unit.
In a preferred embodiment of the information processing apparatus, the data supplied by the data supply means contains printing data.
In a preferred embodiment, the information processing apparatus further comprises use inhibiting means for inhibiting use of a specific output unit among the plurality of output units.
A method of controlling an information processing apparatus having a function for outputting data to a plurality of output units, comprising a first specifying step of specifying one of the plurality of output units as a main output unit, a second specifying step of specifying one of the output units as an auxiliary output unit, an investigating step of investigating each output unit to determine whether the output unit has developed a problem, and a data supply step of supplying data to the specified main output unit if the main output unit has not developed a problem, and supplying data to the specified auxiliary output unit if the main output unit has developed a problem.